Promise me
by Shizuka Shirakawa
Summary: This is what Queen Lymsleia was feeling as she saw her big brother was about to have a duel with Gizel Godwin, his sworn enemy. She remembered all that his big bro has done for her from the beginning till the very end.


Author's note: hmm…maybe I need a beta reader…because my English is…err…pretty bad I think…T_T. Muki…I hope I didn't make so many mistakes in this story, though. And…umm…this is my first fiction in English language…so…yikes! I don't know what to say anymore!! Just, please understand the situation that English isn't my native language. That is all and thanked you for trying to understand.

Summary: This is what Queen Lymsleia was feeling as she saw her big brother was about to have a duel with Gizel Godwin, his sworn enemy. She remembers all that his big bro has done for her from the beginning till the very end.

Rated: Teen (ungg… I think so)

Disclaimer: I don't have any of Suikoden series!! The real owner is KONAMI!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Queen Lymsleia was running toward her former bodyguard as the battle between her big brother and her 'husband' was about to begin. The prince ordered Lyon to stay back and protect his little sister along with Miakis. Prince Frey could see the doubt within his loyal bodyguard's eyes. She then nodded, respecting his prince's wish.

"Be careful, Price! He is not an ordinary enemy. I can feel the-"

"I know, Lyon." He said. "Just take care of Lym for me. She is the most important person here. Not me." As he finished his words, Gizel start his attack. Frey blocked Gizel's swing with his tri-nunchaku. Lym saw his big bro's battle from a far with Miakis and Lyon who looked a little bit…worried. Gizel slashed Frey but missed. He tried another slashed but Frey managed to block it perfectly.

Lym then lost in her thought of past, about her childhood when she was 8 years old.

**~Flashback~ **

_Lym was a little princess when she had a banquet for her birthday party. Her mother was busy speaking with Miakis about something. Her father was talking with Kyle and Galleon. As for his big bro, he was wandering around with Lyon. Lym was so bored, so she walked around the hall too. The little Frey saw his little sister standing near a table full with so many food. He thought maybe Lym needed some help to pick some dishes on the table, so he decided to help her. All he received from his own sister was some insult came out of Lym's little mouth._

"Do you need some help, Lym?" _he said softly as he offered help. Lym answered him grumpily_. "No! I don't need any help from a useless brother like you. Hmph!"

_Lyon tried to calm Lym down_. "Princess, don't say something like that to your own brother. He just wants to help you out. Why don't you act nicely to him?" _Lyon commented the princess' attitude_.

"Okay-okay! Geez, Sorry but I don't need your help, your royal highness the prince, my beloved useless brother!"

"Princess!" _said Miakis suddenly behind Lym_. "But he's still your brother. You two are related by royal family bloodline."

"Ha! But he's a prince from Queendom of Falena that doesn't need any male royal bloodline. He won't ever become a king! That's why I hate him. Because he IS useless!" _then she ran out of the hall. Of course Frey felt guilty. He had ruined Lym's mood. Lyon patted Frey's shoulder, trying to cheer him up._

"Lyon…I…"

"Don't worry prince. You're not that useless. Without you, I won't be able to smile like this till now." _She said calmly._

"Lyon's right, prince." _Said Miakis suddenly_. "Lym's still a kid. She's just too young to understand people feelings."

_The prince frowned, still blaming himself._ "But Lym got a point there. This Queendom doesn't and will never need a prince. I should have realized that from the beginning."

"No no no! You should never say something like that! If Commander Ferid hears what you said just now in front of him, you'll be lectured all day! Come on, prince, all of this is none of your fault!"

"But, Lyon…"

"No buts, prince!"

_Frey was worried since Lym hadn't come back to her room around midnight. Miakis and Lyon knocked the prince's door loudly in the middle of night. As he opened the door, he was surprised by Miakis' white pale face. Then he turned to see Lyon. Lyon was as pale as Miakis, maybe more. His bodyguard was trying to calm Miakis down, but she failed. His little sister's bodyguard was too panicked._

"W-what's going on?" _ask the prince innocently. True, he didn't know what was happening back then._

"The princess…is MISSING!!" _Miakis shouted, she couldn't hold it any longer. She was just too shocked and worried about Lym._

"Is she here? Owh…please say yes!"

_He too was shocked_. "No. I better find Lym!"

_Miakis too followed the prince. Frey knew exactly what his little sister love so much, flowers! So he hoped his guess could help him out._

_As they reached the royal family flower garden, they couldn't find Lym. Well, nobody was there. The garden was just as quiet as cemetery. He decided to look over the garden more, he didn't listen to Lyon and wandered alone. while Miakis and Lyon looked over the other place inside the Sun Palace. So he was alone in the garden as he heard a scream while wandering around. That scream was not so loud, but he knew clearly whose scream that was. That scream belonged to his little sister! The only son of Arshtat and Ferid then rushed down the way to the place where the scream came from._

_He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He tried not to think about bad things that might happen to her. As he reached the place, he saw Lym was on top of the tree with a wild boar below it. How in the world a wild boar could reach the castle's garden?!_

"Lym!" _he shouted_. "Wait over there!"

_Lym just nodded. She didn't care who it was. All she wanted was to go home…to where his mother and father were. The wild boar's sense was quite sharp. In another second, it had already chased her brother. Frey was fortune enough to brought along his weapon and he should thank his father and the rest of Queen's knights too for training him how to fight. He found it useful to fight that boar. That wild creature attacked Frey with its fangs, horn, and claw. Luckily, Frey managed to defend himself from the attack. He then countered that boar's attack, but he did the counter not on the right time. The boar successfully clawed his right arm._

"Urgh…!!" _he back off three step. Lym could see the blood flowing out of his arm. She was about to go down when Frey shouted to her to stay still._

"But! What about you?! You got hurt! Do you want to be killed by that dumb creature?!"

_Frey didn't listen to his sister's babbling. He just focused and thinking how to defeat that wild boar. That fierce animal then ran so fast toward him. Frey counted the time when to attack and when to defend. That boar jumped off the ground, just like as he thought. The young prince whammed his tri-nunchaku over the boar's head. He successfully defeated the boar instantly by using his double critical attack. As the boar lying down over the grassy field, the young princess hopped down of the tree and approached her wounded brother. She kneeled right next to Frey._

"Y-you! You fool!! I was so worried!! I hate you! I hate you!!" _she took down her ribbon on her head. Luckily, it was long enough to bandage his brother's wounded arm._

"L-Lym?! You shouldn't-"

"What? Do you want your blood flowing over until you lose your consciousness because of your lack of blood?! No way I'm going to let that happen!"

_Frey was just grinning as Lym binding her favorite ribbon tightly to his injured arm. The blood stained the ribbon a lot. The little princess worried that his big bro need a treatment as soon as possible._

"Hey, big bro…well…thank you for…your help. You…you saved me. But…but…" he could hear her sobbing. "I was too scared to lose you!! Wha…what if…*sob* what if…hu…huaaaaaa!!" _then she cried loudly. She hugged her brother tightly, afraid to let his brother go. The prince only patted Lym's head._

"Shh…that's okay, Lym. I'm relieved you're okay."

"No! I'm not okay at all!! I was…I was…waaaaaaaaaahhh!!"_ she continued her cry. Frey could feel his Tunic began to wet._

_Not long after that Ferid and some of the Queen's knights found them. Frey ended up being lectured by Ferid and Arshtat about doing something rashly and endangering himself as the doctor treated his wound. Lym then barged in, trying to help his brother._

"He saved me! If he wasn't there, maybe this country has lost its next queen after mom!"

_Arshtat and Ferid looked at each other, then nodded._

"Alright, little Lymmie. But we are going to lecture you now."_ Arshtat said as she stood up from the chair she had been sitting on and walked out of the room._ "Now follow me, Lym."

_The queen and the commander left the room as well as the doctor that treated Frey too. They knew the princess needed the time to talk in private with his brother._

"Um…brother. Make sure you get well soon! If you don't…" _she frowned_. "You'll make me feel more guilty than this! I'll never forgive you if you do something dangerous again!"

"Oh, and one more thing brother. Promise me that you…" _she whispered the remaining words over Frey's ear_.

_The prince just smiled as his sister left the room to be lectured by their parents with a blush on her cheek. He was happy that Lymsleia began opening up to him._

_Lymsleia realized how much his brother loved her all this whole time. He protected her not thinking about his safety. He was always there for her whenever she needed help. She was wrong to say his brother is useless. He opened her blind heart that he cared so much about her even she rejected and insult his own brother almost all of the time. And she realized how much she loved her brother too that she didn't want to lose him nor hurt him again._

**End Flashback~**

Frey struggled to end this battle. He almost defeated Gizel. Just one more special strike! He thought. Gizel back off a few step, as Frey launched his critical attack. Frey missed and it was a good timing for Gizel to strike him back. As the result, Gizel successfully slashed the 16 years old prince right on his back. Blood spilled out of his body and he fell down to the ground. He swears he could hear Queen Lymsleia screamed his name. Lyon and Miakis did the same. He saw Lyon was about to run after him.

"Stay back, Lyon!!" he shouted at the same time, as Gizel was close enough to slay Lyon. Frey stood up, ignoring his bleeding back and grabbed his weapon back. Gizel ran towards the prince with blade stained with blood to make more wounds over his body. Gizel managed to gash him badly over Frey's stomach. More blood spilled.

"NO!!! Brother!!! stop!!! I don't want…I…no…" the newly queen cried.

She knew he couldn't take any more wounds. If he did, then it shall be his end. Gizel with many injuries just like his opponent, tried to gash Frey one more time. Frey avoided that deadly attack and he detached his tri-nunchaku then smashed Gizel's head with it. The former Queen's Knight fell to the ground, dying.

"ha…Your highness…the queen….I regret that…I…cannot see….this country's….future under your…com…mand.." after he finished his words, he died right in front of the queen, Lymsleia.

She cried in her brother's hug. Frey ignored the pain of the wounds he received. All he wanted was to hug her little sister after such a long time. Lyon and Miakis came closer to them too. As the prince released her sister, Lyon hugged the kneeling prince in front of him. She too was crying plus worried of her prince.

"Oh, come on…you worried me so much, prince!"

"Did I?" asked Frey innocently. He already knew the answer.

"Of course you did!!"

Lymsleia frowned. "Hey! I'm not going to forgive you! You made me worried back then! You didn't keep one of our promise!!" shouted Lym back to her normal self.

"But…you kept the last promise indeed. But still…"

Miakis patted her queen's hair until it got pretty messy. "Well, the prince did his best. Remember, he need a doctor right away!!" she said as she saw the prince's blood almost stained all of his clothes. He lost so much blood. Miakis and Lyon left the two siblings alone in the chamber to call or Dr. Murad as soon as possible. Lym moved closer to her beloved brother that was lying on the floor stained with his blood.

"I keep the last promise, Lym. I keep the promise to always be with you and… not die before I meet you again."

Lym smiled with tears overflowing her beautiful eyes. "You did…you did keep the promise, my beloved brother." she hugged his bleeding body. She didn't care about the blood defacing her beautiful dress. It didn't matter to her at all. His face was as white as paper. Lym grabbed Frey's cold hands. She did try to stop her tears, but she failed.

"Brother, not now…we just met again for a long time, are you going to leave me again now?"

"Don't worry…everything will be alright…besides…this country doesn't need a prince in it." He stopped for a while. "They need you."

"But I need you, brother. so…please…hold on!"

Frey just smiled, and then he closed his eyes as the dr. Silva reached him along with Lyon, Miakis, Georg, Kyle, and the other. "I will keep my promise to you, Lym. I won't die, I will survive."

A year after they got the sun rune back, Lym promoted his brother to become a commander of the queen's knight. As for Lym, she had become a great queen with the help of his brother and the new commander's vice-commander, Lyon. Since that day, the queendom lived a peaceful live under the command of Queen Lymsleia and Commander Frey.

THE END

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

first, I'm not good in making English fiction, this fic take my whole time thinking about how to write it!

Second, I apologize for the bad grammar. This is the first fic I ever make in English.

Third, I got this idea while reading Frey's biography in gensopedia. Is is said: When he was younger, the Prince was actually looked down upon by his younger sister for not being in line to the throne before she realised the love the Prince had for her.

Shizuka: ooh, what a naughty sister you are, Lym!

Lym: Like I care! How dare you insult me like that! What do you intend to do anyway?!

Shizuka: simple, just reveal the truth about your attitude towards your brother when you were a kid.

Lym: You evil!

Isabel: Where's the evil?! I have to crush that evil once and for all!!

Lym: there! Over there!! That evil author!! Go get her!!

Shizuka: better get going before things become worse!! (run away)

Isabel: heeeey!! Wait!! You run too fast!!

Lym: you're the one too slow, lazy Isabel!!

Fourth, would you mind to give me some reviews please?? I need those reviews to make up my confidance..T_T and thank you for reading my messy fic!


End file.
